


she

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Force Ghost(s), Rise of Skywalker compliant, SPOILERS for rise of skywalker!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She’s Just Rey. Not some grand political figure, not some hero. Just Rey.Just Rey misses Just Ben.// SPOILERS FOR RISE OF SKYWALKER! MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD //
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	she

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot stress this enough: SPOILERS AHEAD

“I miss you.”

She turned to look at the wall, praying, hoping he would appear. Nothing.

“I miss you.”

Louder this time. Still nothing.

“I miss you, I miss Luke and Leia and Han, and I miss everything.” She exhaled. “Winning was supposed to be the hard part - what was actually hard was the restoration of democracy. You know how many functions and galas I’ve had to go to? To eat very little many times and pretend I’m someone I’m not? It’s hard.”

Nothing.

She continued, “I’m a Jedi, but I’m not what everybody thinks I am. I’m - I’m a scavenger from Jakku. I’m just a girl. I’m not an Empress, I’m not the leader of the New Republic. I’m just Rey.”

“Well, Just Rey, I think you’re doing Just Fine.”

She whipped around - there he stood. Shrouded in blue, his hair carelessly flying every which way, a grin on his face - he looked at her, and she looked and him.

“Ben.” Rey stood. “I’ve missed you.”

“Yeah,” he grinned, “so I’ve heard.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back baby! i hope for good this time. i have some more ben/rey idea i want to flesh out but i’m not making promises. lmk


End file.
